Future lives of Ash and his friends
by douchebagtactics101
Summary: Okay, this is the future of Ash and his other friends lives. So hang on to your brains when you read it
1. Default Chapter

**Future lives of Ash and friends  
  
author's note: This story is future of Pokemon. Ash is like about 25, Misty's 26, Brock's 30, Jesse and James are 33 and Tracey is 30. I don't own any characters or pokemon, or neither do i have a narrator because i can't afford one. I wasted my money trying to buy my GF the best birthday present. Yes, my life is boring. Now let's cut this crap and get into the damn future.  
  
Ash's apartment.  
  
Ash has been watching porn in the computer, while Brock and Tracey were watching a football game.   
  
Ash: Yo Brocko, get me two slice.  
Brock: Go get your own, and besides, i never eat pizza when i'm watching porn.  
Tracey: I always drink lemonade when i watch it  
Brock: (sick expression) You bastard, you sick pervert. You watch porn too??  
Tracey: Hey, i'm desperate. Besides, my apartment is hot.  
Brock: Like mine isn't??  
Tracey: Ash, cut the crap and ask Misty out.  
Brock: I agree, they both are Barbie and Ken.  
Tracey and Brock was laughing like pigs.  
Ash: first of all, we dated once, and we decided to be friends. Second, i have a hot date tonight.  
Tracey: Who is it, Mel Gibson??  
Brock: (sad expression) that was the most lame joke i heard, dude, your a bastard, and i will say it again, YOU ARE A BASTARD.  
Tracey: Atleast i don't jerk off when i'm in a pretty girl's house.  
Brock: (mad) Hey, i had to, it was coming out!  
Ash: (sick) CUT THE CRAP, you guys are sick. Brock, you always have that weird problem when a pretty girl comes by and Tracey, your sick lemonade drinking bastard, you know that??  
Tracey: And i'm darn proud of it!  
Ash went out his apartment door to get a new clothing.  
  
Author: Misty work in this clothing store.  
  
Ash: Hey Mist, i need a new clothe, i have a hot date.  
Misty: This is your 5th time this month, you don't get a new clothe everytime you have a date.  
Ash: Hey, what can you say?? I'm rich. Hahaha  
Misty: Very funny. So what kind??  
Ash: Well, do you still sale that sweater i liked.  
Misty: Yeah, here.  
Misty grabs that sweater and hand it to Ash like if a Quarterback hands the ball to a tailback.  
Ash: Ouch, it hurts. slow down, jeez.  
Misty: (ignores him) Unisex (it sounds like: YOU need sex)  
As Misty gets some white stuff off the clothe.  
Ash: I need sex???   
Misty: (laughs) No no no, U-N-I-SEX. (sounds like: You and I sex)  
As Misty spelled UNI and said sex, Ash was more confuse.  
Ash: Okay, if your desperate, i'm sure we could have sex at my apartment.   
Misty: (puzzled expression) You sick bastard.  
Ash: Hey, you said it. You said, YOU need SEX, then YOu and I Sex.  
Misty think hard, and now she understood what she said  
Misty: (laughs again) i'm talking about the word, unisex, u-n-i-s-e-x.  
Ash now understood what she said  
Ash: (sad) Oh, damn, well, next time, don't tell me this clothe is for both male and female because i ain't gonna wear no clothe that a female wears.  
Misty: Oh come on, don't be a big baby.  
Ash: Adios, i'm going to different place  
Misty: (yells) Traitor  
Ash: Whatever  
as Ash gets out of the smelly place  
  
Ash brought this girl name Jessica to a restaurant  
  
Ash: So, what do you do for living??  
Jessica: I'm a nurse.  
Ash: I see.  
Jessica: And you??  
Ash: umm... i'm a businessman.  
  
Author: Ash lied because he didn't want her to know he's rich. He's actually a doctor. I know, he's too young, but he got a baby Pichu out of Pikachu's um...... part. So Ash became a Pokemon master, and became a doctor. For both human and animals. Yes, if your asking, he did get a education on his major!  
  
Jessica: I can't not believe i'm going out with a pokemon master.  
Ash: (looks at her body) And i can't not believe i'm going out with a hot nurse.  
Author: So the date went on, Jessica gave him a number, and Ash got a big hug and got some good feeling on his chest, because the other chest was met with his chest.  
  
Ash was walking home  
  
Jesse: Prepare for tr...  
Ash: Oh cut the crap, i don't have pikachu right now.  
James: it has been 11 years, for god's sake,give us your damn pikachu.  
  
Author's note: Ash is 14 when he starts his first journey in japanese version, so, the japanese version is the real thing so i'm sticking with it.  
  
Ash: Why don't ya get a life, then maybe, you could catch your own pikachu in the wild. Adios  
  
Ash past by Team Rocket and Rocket sat on the dirty street thinking about their shitty lives.  
  
Ash came home and found Tracey and Brock still watching the football game  
Tracey: Dammit, run Williams run.  
Brock: Fatboy can't even run, even a pizza delivery boy would run better than that.  
Ash: Still watching the game  
Tracey: Yeah, Williams can't run.   
Brock: We are going to lose this bet unless Williams start pounding the damn ball.  
Tracey: Maybe it was stupid for us to bet 30 bucks on the Saints.  
Brock and Tracey thought about it  
Brock: Nah, i still think Saints are good enough  
Ash: Football, is a great sport, but i don't like it. Baseball rocks  
Tracey: Why?? So you get to watch Derek Jeter's butt all the time??  
Ash: (mad) I'm not a Yankee fan, and i watch the game for fun of it.  
Brock: Like football is boring??  
Ash: Um..yeah  
Tracey: Um...no, your just a wuss.  
Ash: well, i'm gonna wash up and go to bed.  
Tracey: whatever  
  
Next morning  
Ash: Okay, who is the victim of spermball??  
A lady was laying down  
Lady: (screamed) Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh, my Wat...  
Ash: (rudely interrupt) Yes, it's part of the process lady  
Lady grabs Ash's collar  
Lady: Listen punk, if my baby is not safe, i will rip you into thousand pieces  
Ash: Okay okay, spermball victim  
Lady went back to screaming  
Ash: My job totally sucks.  
  
Author: So Ash got about 4 babies out, and he went home   
  
Ash was in his boxers, watching a basketball game. When he heard a doorbell ring  
  
Ash: Come in  
Misty: Hey Ash  
Ash: Hey, what brings you here?  
Misty: I just came here if you want to go out with me  
Ash: What? In a date  
Misty: yeah  
Ash: (surprised) Um...why suddenly?? Trying to make one of your friends jealous  
Misty: well, i like you as a friend, but when i was organizing all the old stuff, i found stuff pictures of us and old stuffs that you gave me. And those items made me realize i still in love with you  
Ash: (surprised with his jaw drop) Um.......did you just say the L-o-v-e word??  
Misty: Yes i did  
Ash: What are you crazy?? We have not even dated yet and you say the l-o-v-e word??   
Misty: So your going out with me??  
Ash: (confused expression) I personally don't know if we should ever go back. But what are you?? Desperate??  
Misty: Um...no, i could attract other males easily  
Ash: Then go grab one of those rod and live happily forever.  
Misty: So your saying no??   
Ash: Um...i don't know, i need to think about it. Then what am i gonna do with that hot date's number  
Misty: Throw it out to the garbage can??  
Ash: Um...i have to think about it. Let me organize my old stuff and see if i feel the same way. If i don't, then my guardian angel said no.  
Misty: (mad) Are you making fun of me??  
Ash: Yes i am. Have a nice day, i'm very exhausted  
Misty went out of the apartment  
Ash knew the answer  
Ash: (whispering to himself) Yes i still love her, but don't want my heart broken again.  
  
Author: Okay, i know it was corny story but hey, stay tune. Chapter 2 is coming up next saturday.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

** Future lives of Ash and his friends CH.2  
  
author: Okay, this story is still alive despite little reviews. I ain't gonna write this crap if i get few reviews. Well, let's cut this crap and get into the damn story. This story is disgusting, so if you don't want to read it, then get out.   
  
Ash was checking the old stuffs, it brought him some painful memories. So Ash wanted some advice from the two friends he knew if he should go out with Misty.  
  
Ash knocked Tracey door  
Ash: Yo Trace, you there??  
Tracey: (yelling) Dammit, wait one minute  
Tracey open his apartment door  
Tracey: Hey, what ya want??  
Ash: Advice  
Tracey: You came to the right place then.   
Ash went in. He found Tracey's computer. Ash looked at it weird. He also saw lemonade  
Ash: Have you been watching porn my dear watson??  
Tracey: Yeah.   
Ash looks at the Lemonade  
Ash: You sick bastard  
Tracey: My Apartment is hot. What ya expect?? So what kind of advice do you want??  
Ash: Misty ask me out, but i don't know if i should go out with her after the incident  
Tracey: (Laughing) Oh come on, that was like 7 years ago. Get over it, i'm sure misty won't do it again.  
Ash: I don't know, don't want the same thing happen.   
Tracey: Come on my friend, go out with her. She has everything that makes a perfect wife.   
Ash: (raising eyebrow) Dude, she ask me out, not to marry her  
Tracey: Yeah, it would be funny if a girl ask you to marry her  
Tracey was looking at more porn in his computer  
Tracey: Besides, she's single, a lot of men would like to ask her out. She got the looks, personality, the body,  
Ash rudely interupt  
Ash: I get your point. You don't have to talk about her body  
Tracey: (thinking, with saliva coming out of his mouth) Can you get me more lemonade. It's in the refrigiator  
Ash: (Sick expression) Sick Bastard  
Tracey: I'm damn proud of it.  
Ash: anyway, i don't know if i could trust her again. I would like to go back to that unbelieveable relationship we had  
Tracey: Yeah, and i remember that Christmas night when you told me you had a nice sleep with her. You said" My Sperm is in for the touchdown"  
Ash: I never said that   
Tracey: (laughing) Oh yes you did, you were smiling like a goofball. You were that immature 18 year old who got some for the first time  
Ash: You liar, i never said" My Sperm is in for the touchdown"  
Tracey: Whatever  
Ash: And if my sperm was in for the touchdown, she would had been pregnant  
Tracey: Hey, your sperm made it to her body. That's what it counts  
Ash: (sick expression) You sick pervert, i feel like i want to throw up. Can we stop talking about it??  
Tracey: (ignoring him) And that was also Misty's first time showing off her flowers  
Ash: (yelling) Let's stop talking about it  
Tracey: Okay okay, anyways, you should try it one more time.  
Ash: What about that Jessica girl?? I liked her  
Tracey: WRONG! You only liked her body  
Ash: i don't know, my heart was really broken big time after the incident  
author: I'm not gonna tell you what happen, i'm just gonna let ya figure it out for yourselves  
Tracey: Hey, call Pizza hut and order supreme pizza. Maybe it's time for me to give you a speech  
Ash: dammit  
  
At some hot girl's house  
Brock: Um...can i use your bathroom  
Hot girl: Sure  
Brock went inside the bathroom, locked the door. He took his thing, and jerk off.  
Author: I told ya it was sick, get out if you don't want to read more!  
Brock: (talking to himself) Why does this happen everytime i have a hot date with a hot girl  
Brock finished whatever he was doing, and he came out and start another conversation with the so called "hot girl"  
  
back to Tracey's house  
Tracey: Like i was saying, you should forget it about it. You can't change the past, get on with your life. Stop being a baby  
Ash: (Mad) I'm not a baby and you better shut your crap. I don't want to talk about this while i'm eating pizza.  
Tracey: Ash, all i'm gonna say is if you don't go out with her, i will. I want to score some with that babe  
Ash: How dare you?? She's like a little sister to you  
Tracey: Yeah, i'm gonna ask her out so i could make your egos jealous  
Ash: (Mad) You wouldn't dare?  
Tracey: (smiling evilly) Yes i will if you don't  
Ash is thinking hard and can't get the answer from his brains  
  
Author: Okay, chapter 2 is over. This chapter had no story, but you wait til next week when something big is gonna happen. So long.**


End file.
